Starting Again is the Hardest Thing to Do
by DisneyDancer
Summary: Lorelai's pregnant, Luke left and Everyone loves the grandarents :O.
1. Chapter 1 Return

**Gilmore Girls-**

**Starting again is the hardest thing to do.**

**

* * *

**

_**Authors Note: Thia is my first ever story/Fan fic its what life would be like if Luke had ruined there relationship not Lorelai with added factors XD The time frame is all a little muddled so just bear with me at the moment if this happen a little faster than the actual series or whatever I'm sorry. I hope you enjoy it. :)**_

_**

* * *

**_

Lorelai walked past the boarded up Diner tears filling her eyes. She subconsciously rubbed her hand over her swollen belly she was now 7 months pregnant. The tears started to tumble down her cheeks and so she hurries on past Luke's and into Doose's.

But not before the memories plague her face.

"_Luke I'm pregnant_" Those little words ruined her life.

"Hello Lorelai!" Taylor greeted her with a smile .

The whole town was very worried about Lorelai and Rory. Ever since Luke had left her they had started eating less and both of their ribs were showing through. The thrill of eating and the enjoyment of food had seemed to leave them both. Though Rory less than her mother. Every night Babette could hear Lorelai screaming in pain and crying herself to sleep.

Lorelai smiled at Taylor weakly her signature smile of joy had seemed to dwindle and fade as soon as Luke left the world just didn't seem so bright without his. He was her soul mate and he had let her down. To Lorelai it was like she had been a pillar finally allowing the scaffolding to be there and support her, but as soon as the scaffolding was removed she had crumbled.

She grabbed some pop tarts and chocolate then took them to the checkout which Taylor was handling. "That's 6 dollars please."Taylor said giving her the bag with items in I exchange for the money she handed over. "Have a nice day "Taylor called after her as she walked out the door.

"_Pregnant that's not possible! You said you had it covered! I trusted you!"_His words where burned into her skull.

"_I can deal with this right now you're on your own."_She could still hear the noise of the door shutting echoing through her and the disgust in his voice...

Lorelai walked along the street as she headed for Stars Hollow elementary school to pick up Rory.

"Hey Sugar you going to pick up Rory? Me and Maury just wanted to know if you were still coming to dinner tonight."

"Oh hi Babette" Lorelai greeted her neighbour "of course me and Rory will be there see you at seven."She called to her friend as she crossed the street to pick up Rory.

A 10 year old girl with big blue eyes, shoulder length and a face that could match any angels,Well that's what Loreali thought anyway, came bounding over. She hugged her daughter tight she was the only thing that got her out of bed in the morning.  
"Hey Sweets" Lorelai said kissing Rory's head. Her daughter was her world the only thing that had never deserted her.

"Hey mum, het bump." Rory said with a grin giving her mums stomach a stroke.

They started walking home together holding had as suddenly a green truck pulled up at the diner. It all happened so fast. There was a sudden mass of people in front of her as it seemed the whole of Stars Hollow was trying to obscure their view of the closed diner.

Luke was back.

* * *

_**Authors note: Ok so that was just a little taster please Review and tell me if you want me to continue also any ideas you have please tell me them I am always open for ideas to add new twists to my story :D**_


	2. Chapter 2 Another Christopher

**Gilmore Girls-**

**Starting again is the hardest thing to do. **

**Chapter 2 Another Christopher**

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you ilove2dance for be the first person to Review this story I really appreciate it. I hope you all enjoy this chapter :).**

**

* * *

**

Lorelaifelt her legs start to shake as he heart ripped open again in pain. She let out a strangled scream of pain, lose and sadness all in one. The memories hit her one after another as she fell to the floor she could hear Rory crying for help and voices all around her calling her name. But all she could see was the moment Luke had left her playing before her eyes.

"_What happened to always being there Luke? What happened to never leaving me?" She had yelled it at him._

"_Yeah well before... before this." He had spat back her jabbing a finger at her stomach. "Look I can't deal with this right now ok! You're on your own. I'll be back... maybe." She could still hear the door shutting the noise reverberating around her head again._

Then everything went black.

Luke got out of his truck he would unpack later right now he just wanted to enjoy being home after 6 months away. Plus he needed to think about what he was going to say to Lorelai and to this nosy town for that matter, not that he hadn't already spent the past 6 months thinking about it.

He turned to look at the town he had grown up in when he noticed a whole group of people crowding round something one person was talking frantically down the phone the rest were talking to each other and one a little girl was crying hysterically. He walked over he realised it was Sookie on the phone to what sounded like the hospital from the one side if the conversation he could hear.

"What's going on?" He asked the crowd, then he noticed the figure on the floor, he noticed how pale she looked and despite the baby bump the woman looked very thin her cheeks looked almost hollow and her skin was a slightly unnatural colour. The woman looked ill.

Everyone watched as Luke took in the unconscious Lorelai holding their breath as if waiting for something.

Then Rory saw him. "GET AWAY FROM MY MOTHER!" She screamed throwing herself at the diner owner. She hit and kicked at every part of him she could reach before Maury pulled her off. The whole town was shocked Rory had never exploded like this before ever. In fact Rory had never shouted before, well not in town at home was a different story.

Rory glared at the very surprised Luke. "Get away from my mother Luke!" Rory growled through gritted teeth she had a wild look in her eye.

Luke stared stunned at the child he thought he had known she looked thin to. Then he looked at the figure on the floor that couldn't be Lorelai. Could it?

The Ambulance came round the corner to reach the group in the middle of the square. "What happened here?" Asked the Woman who had just out of the ambulance.

"M me and my mummy where walking along and then she collapsed." Rory managed to hiccup out. The Ambulance crew rolled Lorelai onto a stretcher and lifted her into the van. After a few words with Sookie who was going to look after a Rory they drove of sirens blaring loudly.

Then she turned to look at Luke again "IT'S ALL YOUR FULT YOU SHOULD HAVE NEVER COME BACK!" Rory screamed at him before collapsing on the ground in tears.

Sookie helped Rory of the floor and started to comfort the child as she guided her towards her house.

Luke winced at every word Rory had thrown at him it was all true. It was all his fault and he shouldn't have come back. But he had needed to face reality he just hadn't realise the mess he had left behind.

He spun round, ran to his truck and jumped in heading the same way as the ambulance sirens with still blared blame in his head.

Lorelai blinked her eyes open she felt nothing, she couldn't feel here eyed blink everything was numb. Her eyes stared up at the white ceiling, where was she?

She lifted her hand it felt as heavy as lead, bringing it into her line of view she clenched and unclenched her hand it felt awfully strange like it wasn't really her hand at all. She suddenly felt like she had something stuck to face she lifted her hand up to rip it off her face when another hand stopped her.

She gasped as she saw Luke sitting by her bed at first a smile almost crept across her face but then all the memories flooded back to her and then burst into tears.

"Oh no don't cry. I'm sorry shh go back to sleep." Luke tried to sooth her but the tears just seemed to flow faster as she made a horrible heart wrenching noise. As a Nurse rushed in he noticed the monitor beside his making crazy beeping noises.

"What's going on?" He asked worriedly eyes glancing from Lorelai's face to the Nurse's then back to Lorelai.

"She's going into some shock don't worry she just needs to calm down." The Nurse said kindly as she injected Lorelai who almost immediately calmed down though the tears still lay on her cheeks occasionally dripping from her eyes as her lids fought to stay open.

The Nurse left as Luke brushed a tear from her face. Lorelai smiled contentedly as she started to drift off to sleep.

"Goodnight Christopher." She whispered as her eyes shut opening the door to her Dream world.

Luke stared at Lorelai's sleeping form had she really just called him Christopher! Then he realised she was right. Christopher hadn't been there in his daughter's life and now Luke had done exactly the same thing left Lorelai to fend for herself look after the child all alone he was an idiot!

He got up and walked out the door head bowed.

Rory ran out of the elevator like a wild thing as she hurried down the corridor to reach her mother's room. She screeched to a stop as she saw Luke outside the door on a seat with his head in his hands.

"Can't you just leave us alone! Mummy and I don't want you in our lives any more. And even if you are bumps daddy she doesn'tlike you either." Rory told scowling profusely at him then not waiting for an answer she flounced into her mothers room. Leaving Luke lost for words.

He couldn't believe it he was having a baby girl, a daughter, he was going to be a daddy! Why had he run? Why had he left them? He wasn't even sure any more.

Sookie came hurrying along a little girl with short blond hair that was shaped round her little face. Her eyes where a very light blue. Sookie looked at Luke then the little girl then finally the girl. But it seemed the little girl was going to decide for Sookie she pushed her toward the door while she went and sat a seat away from Luke her little legs swinging as they couldn't reach the ground. Sookie took on last glance at the little girl before joining Rory.

"Hi my name's Katie, whats yours?" She asked almost immediately turning her eyes on Luke.

"Hi I'm Luke." He answered shaking her hand when she offered it to him.

"So your the one that makes Rory'smummy cry whenever your name is said. Oh, and the one who own that diner which is closed. And the one that left Rory's mummy when she told you ther stork was giving yo a baby. Do you not like babies?" She babled on innocently not realising the pure guilt Luke was feeling.

"Yep that's me." He whispered defeatedly.

"I think Rory's mummy loves you." Katie said ignoring the fact that he hadn't answered her question. At that moment Sookie poked her head round the door beckoning Katie inside.

"By Luke." She said to him as she dissapeared into the room with everyone else leaving Luke to his thoughts.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please Review :)**


	3. Chapter 3 Happy Days

**Gilmore Girls-**

**Starting again is the hardest thing to do. **

**Chapter 3 Happy days**

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: My Favourite chapter to write so far hope you enjoy :D And thank you to all who have reviewed, suscribed etc :) I appreciate it.

After 2 days more days Lorelai was released from Hospital though she had to go back later that week to her local doctors in Hartford. Also if she lost another pound she would have to go back to the doctors and stay for about a week before she would be allowed home. This of course was not an option for Lorelai with Rory and everything else.

She walked out to her mother's car hands linked with Rory's ever since she had told her parents about being pregnant and then about Luke leaving her they had been supportive which was very strange.

"Thank you so much for picking me up again Mum I really appreciate it." Lorelai thanked her again.

Emily laughed happy to help her daughter "Now Lorelai I've already told you I don't mind besides we were going to view another house today anyway so it seemed like a perfectly sensible arrangement for me to pick you up." She told her, she stood holding Rory's other hand.

Rory smiled up at her Grandmother and Mother sure things weren't perfect between them still but they had come a long way from just seeing them every time there was a celebration. But though she pretended not to she knew her mother was relieved to have her parents help. Things had been very rough ever since Luke had left and she was so glad her Grandparents had been there usual selves.

They all bundled in Emily's car as they headed towards a Rory and Lorelai's possible new house. They had been renting a small flat for the past year as the potting shed was obviously too small and now her mother was assistant, assistant manager they had a quite a bit more money. Though they preferred to think of it as being just assistant manager because Mia wasn't really a manager any more just the owner of the Independence Inn.

They pulled up a pretty Blue coloured house with white boarded edges and a light brown roof. It 3 windows upstairs and four down. Ivy climbed up the walls of the front of the house and it was all boarded with pretty flower beds. It had two parts to it the main house and then a small porch where the front door was. (Link to likeness of the house on my profile but not on a slope:D )

"Wow," Lorelai said with a sigh the house was perfect and she hadn't even seen the inside yet. She felt Rory's hand squeeze hers and she looked down to meet her 10 year olds beaming smile with one of her own.

Emily smiled as she saw the exchange she was so happy to be in her daughters though she knew it wouldn't last. Usually she would have scolded her daughter and told her she had known Luke was all wrong for her but she had never seen her daughter looking so vulnerable and needy. Even as a child Lorelai had been very strong but now she looked weak, pale and ill. The pregnancy was really taking its toll on Lorelai.

The three walked into the house smiles on the face as they met with the real estate agent and where shown around the house. It was perfect a 4 bed roomed house with 2 bathrooms, 1 upstairs and 1 down. There was a beautiful bedroom facing into the garden that Rory said she wanted and then another with a balcony which was perfect for Lorelai. There was also a room for the baby and the last bedroom Lorelai decided she would possibly make into a study.

The whole way round Lorelai and Rory laughed and told jokes with the friendly real estate agent woman and Emily even joined in occasionally.

They all came back from the trip with smiles and all in agreement that it was the perfect house. Emily dropped Lorelai and Rory at home with the promise of them coming to dinner tomorrow so they can go over the next day to go over plans for payment etc.

Lorelai and Rory walked up the stairs to their tiny flat exhausted from their long day.

The next morning Lorelai dropped Rory of at school. "Bye sweets!" She called out the window as Rory waved goodbye before disappearing into Stars Hollow Elementary.

Then Lorelai headed off to work at 7 months she was now allowed to leave work for maternity leave which her doctors kept pushing her to do but she really needed the money and though she would get paid leave it wasn't understandably the usual full amount. This was her last week at work as after last week's little accident they had told her she needed to stay at home, rest and out weight back on.

So far she had been able to void Luke though she knew it wasn't going to last. She had seen his cleaning up the diner this morning. A tear dripped out her eye before she wiped the rest away as that feeling of awful sadness crept up on her.

She left the inn at 5:00 to pick Rory up from Lane's house Mondays and Wednesdays she worked late so Rory stayed at the Kim's house.

She got out the car and walked up the drive planning on ringing the door but Rory came bounding out the door.

"Hi Mum come on lets go," Rory said in a big rush trying to get her bewildered mother threw the gate as quickly as possible but this was not quick enough.

Lorelai gasped as she turned round to look t the Kim's house and Luke was coming out they both Froze neither sure how to react.

As Luke took a step forward Lorelai turned and ran as fast a 7 month woman could to her car while Luke dashed after her. She jumped in the car slamming the door quickly turning on the engine. Rory buckled herself up next to her mum eyes wide with worry and anticipation.

Luke ran round to the driver's side "Wait Lorelai can't we just talk." He pleaded looking from Lorelai, who was biting her lip looking very intently ahead of her, to Rory who scowled furiously at him.

"No Luke we can't talk!" Lorelai said through gritted teeth trying not to cry as she feels the tears start to creep up on her.

"Why not?" Luke asks exasperatedly.

"Because we have nothing to say to you Luke! You left us Luke!" Lorelai shouted back at him turning to face him as the tears started to tumble down her face.

"I'm sorry!" Luke shouted back then his voice softened as tears appeared in his eyes. "I'm so so sorry!" He whispered.

Lorelai started up the engine "I wish that where enough Luke." She replied before driving away.

Luke ran after her car he had to tell her how sorry he was. He gave up quickly as logic kicked in and he ran for his truck jumping in he, screeched out of the parking space a drove to Lorelai's.

Lorelai and Rory ran up the stairs with Luke close on their heels.

"Please Lorelai let me explain!" He called after them as leapt up the next steps so he was only three behind them.

He grabbed her hand as she reached her door spinning her round. "Lorelai please let me explain. I'm sorry so very deeply sorry!" Luke pleaded with her as she tried to pathetically wriggle her hand free of his grip.

"I don't want to hear it Luke! I doesn't matter anymore don't you understand Luke! You left me, us!" Lorelai cried finally wrenching her hand out of his.

"But I'm back! I want to be here! I made a mistake please I'll do anything! I'd build a time machine if I could and go back 6 months and change all of this. All this except of course our daughter." Luke said smiling weakly as he talked about their baby.

"But you can't Luke!" She cried tears gushed down her cheeks "But you can't." She repeated shaking her head.

"If I was Christopher you'd give me another chance!" Luke growled back at her his anger rose and immediately dropped as he realised what he'd said. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it." He whispered as she watched her looking like he had just slapped her.

"You right if you where Christopher I would've given you another chance! And you know why Luke! Because I don't love Christopher because when Christopher leaves it doesn't hurt this much! Nothing hurts this much Luke! You had my heart Luke and you broke it then threw it back in my face!" She said through the tears.

Luke gasped she still loved him. He took a step toward her and she flinched against the door as he held her face in his hands, terror on her face, he kissed her.

She slapped him as his lips connected with hers it was automatic reaction.

He winced as he started to feel his cheek throb and they parted. The both stood staring at each both their eyes glistened with tears.

Rory held her mother's hand through the whole fight watching the two adults fight. She held her breath as they stared at each other after their sudden kiss she wanted them to get back together her Mum was miserable without Luke she waited for one of them to react. Then suddenly her mother's hand was out of Rory's and round Luke's neck as their lips connected again.

Lorelai smiled as she felt the tingle as she kissed Luke and she smiled so radiantly. Luke smiled as she kissed him back his arms pulled her closer to him till only her baby bump separated them. He laughed and lifted her up opening her door. He motioned for Rory to go first.

"I Love you Lorelai Gilmore Marry Me!" He laughed kissing her as he closed the door to her apartment.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this weeks update :) Please Review!**


End file.
